


无所事事

by Prozaco



Series: TheRisingValkyrie作品汉译集 [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bromance, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Twins, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 维吉尔喜欢什么也不做，就像他喜欢甜食一样。
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: TheRisingValkyrie作品汉译集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984213
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	无所事事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ничего не делать](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132505) by [TheRisingValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie). 



维吉尔是在拂晓前醒来的。

房间里很黑，他并不在意，清爽的空气催他从床上爬起来，他掀开被子，让凉意落到皮肤上。这是他的日常仪式，但随着冬天的迫近，天气越来越冷。自回归人界以来，维吉尔开始重视舒适，而温暖是其中不可或缺的一部分。

然而积习难改，他还不打算放弃他的晨间仪式。维吉尔迅速铺好床，悄悄溜进了走廊。家里很安静：但丁还在睡觉，维吉尔能感受到心脏在他皮肤下的平静跳动。

当他们刚从魔界回来，开始在同一个房间里生活时，他们身不由己地同时入睡同时醒来。但丁因这种同步的睡眠模式吃了不少苦头，因为维吉尔总是天没亮就醒了。而维吉尔也因为但丁睡得太晚而苦不堪言。

现在倒是轻松了，在一个人睡着的同时另一个能够保持清醒。心中的恶魔终于习惯了与自己的另一半重聚的事实，不再如此绝望而恐惧地抓紧对方了。

维吉尔爬上屋顶。他立即感受到了寒冷，但他没有去换更暖和的衣服。冷风刺骨，但从某种意义上说这令人愉快：他感觉到了，所以他还活着。

活着真好。

天空开始泛白，城市的黑色轮廓随之黯淡下去。那些建筑挤在一起，看着像某种恶魔巨大的下颚上参差不齐的牙齿。阴云密布，但远处的地平线上有一缕纯净无暇的天空，阳光从那道缝隙中羞怯地窥探着。

过了几分钟，维吉尔听到背后传来了脚步声。

“这里太冷了。”但丁抱怨道，维吉尔扫了他一眼，片刻后又把目光投回黎明的天空中。但丁睡眼朦胧，脸颊上还带着枕头印。他赤脚站在冰冷的水泥地上，裹着一大张毯子，被角沾满了屋顶上的灰。

天色渐渐亮了起来，维吉尔允许但丁站在他身后，他不再对此高度警戒了。现在他很安全，维吉尔意识到，甚至他的本能也终于接受了这一点，没有叫嚣着要自我防卫。

当但丁第一次在黎明前发现他在这里时，他问道：“你为什么起得那么早？”维吉尔简单地回答：“魔界没有黎明”。但丁没有再追问，只是每次都这样来找他，裹着大毯子，分他一半，把那块厚重的布料披到维吉尔肩上。

就像现在这样。

但丁温暖而亲切，他会把脸颊贴在他的肩膀上，给鼻子取暖，然后站着站着，他就抱着维吉尔睡着了。维吉尔也不介意，他看着太阳把光芒的爪子缓缓伸向天空，揪着云朵，爬得更高。维吉尔微微侧头，把鼻子埋进但丁的发丝，嗅着他的气味，听着他的呼吸。

奇怪的是，维吉尔很快就习惯了他的接触。他一度以为自己连不经意的触摸都无法接受，更何况是拥抱了。但事实证明，他喜欢的是另一种方式，或者说是但丁的方式。又或者，他的恶魔已经把但丁视为了自己的一部分。

等到日光斜照，他们回到了屋里，晨间疗程结束后，维吉尔开始做饭。

“但我想吃披萨。”但丁不太坚决地反对道。

“我们中午再点披萨。”

维吉尔喜欢做饭，而但丁喜欢用刀把砧板剁碎。他坐在桌前小憩，把头枕在臂弯里，维吉尔在做早餐、煮咖啡。但丁喜欢放糖，维吉尔放得更多。但丁开玩笑说，他杯子里的糖比水还多。维吉尔耸了耸肩，喝了一口，没有皱眉。

维吉尔喜欢甜的、辣的、咸的，味道越重越好。他刚开始做饭的时候，只能整出些令人毛骨悚然的盐巴胡椒大杂烩，一般人吃下去可能会有生命危险。这时但丁会笑着点一个披萨。维吉尔并没有因为自己在这方面的失败而沮丧：他喜欢这个过程本身，他喜欢创造东西，而不是摧毁它。现在他也喜欢它了，他做出来的食物能吃了。

吃完早餐后，维吉尔拿着一本书在沙发上坐了下来，而但丁也立刻在他旁边坐下。

“读给我听。”他说，理直气壮地把脑袋放在了维吉尔的膝盖上，后者只是瞥了他一眼。他的弟弟温暖、愉悦又沉重，充满了平和与满足。

“你又不喜欢。”

“无所谓。”

维吉尔把手掌放在他肩膀上，开始朗读。几分钟后，他发现弟弟已经打起了瞌睡，于是他把手移到他的头上，摸了摸他的头发，手指梳进发丝，轻轻拨动。但丁没有醒来。

如此平静而慵懒。维吉尔很快意识到自己的眼皮也垂下了。

他从来没有那么嗜睡过，每天睡几个小时就该够了。他大概是把那么多年来缺失的睡眠都一气补上了吧，维吉尔为此感到满足。这里很好。很安全，很温馨。

到了午饭时间，但丁醒来并点了一份披萨，维吉尔只会用刀叉吃。但丁早就放弃了教他跟正常人一样用手拿着吃的念头，也放弃了对此的嘲笑。

后来天气冷到维吉尔都无法说服自己下床时，他还是醒得很早，但他只是深深地窝在被子里，把鼻子藏在两个枕头之间，然后又睡过去了。身体沉沉的，以前维吉尔会为这种情况担忧，但现在他很温暖，很安全，很好。除了但丁体内时不时苏醒并引向维吉尔的魔力，他没有受到任何威胁。

这时但丁就会来到他身边，不请自来地倒在床铺空出的另一侧，而且肯定要用体重压住维吉尔的腿。

“维吉，”他喊道。“我好无聊，我们去看点东西吧？”

“我在睡觉。”维吉尔回答说，感觉到但丁钻进了被窝，正偷偷摸摸地试图接近他。“但丁。”他皱起眉头警告道，当但丁掀起被子时，他感到了寒冷。

“或者你也可以睡在电视机前。”但丁说着，松开了被子。

然后维吉尔睁开眼睛，看着躺在另一半床上的但丁，打了个哈欠。

“我们会点披萨。有你喜欢的橄榄的那种。”

维吉尔对此总是暗自窃喜。

但丁愿意为哥哥妥协，尽管他很讨厌橄榄。

然后维吉尔会投降，用被子裹着自己，和他一起去看电影。他们会坐在沙发上吃披萨，然后吃冰淇淋，一定是草莓味的，特别甜。

维吉尔最爱甜食。

他也喜欢睡觉，喜欢日出，喜欢温暖，还有但丁。

除了这栋房子，世界上似乎什么都不存在。一切都消失在冬季的漫漫长夜中，尤其是雪下得很大，以至于把黑夜也涂成纯白的时候。

偶尔他们会出门执行委托，这时维吉尔所有的懈怠和赖床情绪都会不翼而飞。与但丁并肩作战是一种享受，当他们一起猎杀另一种生物时，维吉尔觉得特别开心，然后他们会收到报酬，接下来几个月都可以无所事事。

维吉尔喜欢无所事事，就像他喜欢甜食一样。


End file.
